Greta
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Greta† stammte aus dem Krüger-Nationalpark in Südafrika und lebte zuletzt im Safaripark Beekse Bergen in den Niederlanden. Herkunft und Haltung im Zoo Moskau Greta wurde etwa 1983 im Kruger National Park geboren. Sehr jung wurde sie zusammen mit zwei weiteren Elefantinnen und einem Bullen nach Russland gebracht. Gemeinsam mit dem Bullen Ed† und den Kühen Alisa und Betty†, die alle ungefähr gleichaltrig waren, traf sie am 30.07.1985 im Zoo Moskau ein, wo im selben Jahr bereits fünf Asiatische Elefanten aus Vietnam angekommen waren. Auf sehr begrenztem Raum wurden so neun Elefanten einige Jahre lang gehalten. Allerdings wurde in den neunziger Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts das alte Elefantenhaus geschlossen. Ein neues sollte im Außenzoo von Moskau errichtet werden, was jedoch etliche Jahre auf sich warten ließ, weshalb die Elefanten neben dem alten Zoo in einem alten Eisenbahnbau provisorisch über Jahre untergebracht waren. In dieser Zeit starb die Kuh Alisa† 2001. Dafür kam 2002 eine weitere Kuh namens Flora†. Diese starb im Februar 2007. Überfahrt in den Bioparc Valencia Schließlich wurde die Haltung der Afrikaner in Moskau aufgegeben, während für die Asiaten ein neues Elefantenhaus gebaut wurde. Im Oktober 2007 sollten die drei letzten Afrikaner, Ed, Greta und Betty in den neuen Bioparc Valencia nach Spanien gebracht werden. Zunächst kam es aber zu einem Unfall bei der Verladung von Betty, bei der eine Tierpflegerin starb. Anschließend sollten die Elefanten narkotisiert werden, allerdings wachte Ed nicht wieder auf und musste eingeschläfert werden. So gingen schließlich nur Greta und Betty auf die Reise, die eine Woche zu Wasser und zu Lande dauerte und am 19.10.2007 im Bioparc endete. Dort lebte erst seit einigen Tagen die frühere Zirkuselefantin Bully, die den beiden russischen Kühen bei der Eingewöhnung half. Nachdem die beiden Moskauerinnen sich eingelebt hatten, entwickelte sich Greta zur Matriarchin unter diesen drei etwa gleichaltrigen Kühen. Leben im Bioparc Valencia Wie Bully und Betty† nahm auch Greta† den jungen Jambo unter ihren Schutz und sorgte sich als "Tante" eifrig um ihn, als dieser knapp vierjährige Jungbulle am 12.03.2008, zwei Wochen nach Parkeröffnung, in Valencia ankam. Jambo hatte im November 2007 seine Mutter verloren und hatte schon zuvor die Betreuung durch eine "Tante" in Colchester erfahren, als sich die Kuh Opal seiner annahm. Jambos Halbbruder Kito† kam indessen nicht, wie geplant, ebenfalls nach Valencia, sondern wurde später vom Zoo Colchester aus nach Tschechien abgegeben. Es war wohl geplant, die älteren Kühe mit den sechs jungen Importkühen aus Namibia zusammenzuführen, die im November 2008 nach Valencia kamen. Allerdings wurden beide Gruppe auf Dauer getrennt gehalten. Daher wurden die drei älteren Afrikanerinnen 2012 wieder abgegeben. Nachdem Bully im Mai 2012 in den Zoo Barcelona gereist war, wurde Greta† am 27.08.2012 auf die Reise geschickt in den Safaripark Beekse Bergen (Niederlande). Aufenthalt im Safaripark Beekse Bergen Greta† erreichte den niederländischen Safaripark in Hilvarenbeek mit Afrikanischen Elefanten in Haltung mit geschütztem Pflegerkontakt am 30.08.2012. Dort lebten bereits die beiden Kühe Carla (seit 1988 in Beekse Bergen) und Sabi (seit 2009) sowie der Bulle Calimero. Ihre langjährige Begleiterin Betty† traf eine Woche später im Safaripark ein. Wie in Valencia hat Greta† in Hilvarenbeek keinen Nachwuchs mehr bekommen. Tod Nachdem Greta'''s† langjährige Gefährtin Betty† 2014 offenbar an Tuberkulose verstorben ist, hat auch '''Greta† selbst 2014 im Hilvarienpark ihr Leben verloren. Am 26.9.2014 wurde Greta† eingeschläfert, da ihre Blutwerte eine Tbc-Erkrankung anzeigten. Vermutlich ist die Ursache dieser Infektion bereits in Moskau zu suchen, denn dort wurde 2007 beim Tod der dritten Kuh Flora† bereits Tbc diagnostiziert. Der Safaripark Beekse Bergen plant, die sich immer wieder durch Todesfälle "leerende Anlage" durch eine neue zeitgemäßere (mit einer 450m²-Innenhalle für bessere Haltungsbedingungen in der kalten Jahreszeit versehene) Anlage zu ersetzen und neue Elefanten anzuschaffen, um die verstorbenen Tiere zu ersetzen. Merkmale Greta† war leicht zu erkennen an ihrem linken Stoßzahn, der kürzer war als der rechte. Da sie im Bioparc Valencia zu den älteren Kühen gehörte, war sie auch größer als die nach dorthin importierten Kühe aus Namibia. Literatur *Moskauer Elefantengeschichten, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 1 (März 2002), S. 20. *Der Elefanten-Kerker in Moskau, ebd., S. 21. *Vom Zoo Moskau, RUS, in den Bioparc Valencia, E: 0,2 Afrikanische Elefanten, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 12 (Nov. 2007), S. 26. *Zoo Moskau, RUS (Unfälle mit Elefanten), ebd., S. 14. *Vom Zoo Colchester, U.K., in den Bioparc Valencia, E: 1,0 Afrikanischer Elefant, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 13 (Juli 2008), S. 19. *Bioparc Valencia: 0,6 Afrikanische Elefanten (Europa - Importe), in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 15 (Juli 2009), S. 58. *Safaripark Beekse Bergen, Hilvarenbeek, NL: 0,1 Afrikanischer Elefant, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 26 (Jan. 2015), S. 26-27 (zum Tod von Greta). Weblinks *GRETA, Foto von Greta mit Beschreibung auf www.fotocommunity.es. *"BULI ", Foto von Buli mit Beschreibung ebd.. *Greta (Griet) at Bioparc Valencia, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Greta, la gran matriarca del Bioparc, Artikel zu Greta und den Elefanten auf www.levante-emv.com. *Trasladan a una elefanta desde el Bioparc de Valencia hasta un zoo holandés, Bericht zur Abgabe nach Beekse Bergen auf noticias.lainformacion.com. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Leitkuh Kategorie:Südafrika Kategorie:Kruger National Park Kategorie:Russland Kategorie:Zoo Moskau Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Bioparc Valencia Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Safaripark Beekse Bergen